Numerous systems and devices exist for packaging product in a variety of ways, including without limitation banders, wrapping machines, sleeve wrap machines, and the like. However, certain applications in which the product to be packaged is compressed prior to or during packaging can present machine design problems unique to those applications. Also, many applications require packaging speeds demanding fast and efficient machine operation. Packaging systems and devices capable of performing packaging operations at high speed and which handle, manipulate, and package product are typically quite complex and difficult to manufacture and repair. In addition, those systems and devices which handle, manipulate, and package compressed product can present unique design, maintenance, and repair challenges.
Due to their complexity, conventional product packaging systems are typically very compact and crowded, and therefore do not permit easy access to different system components therein for repair and maintenance. Such systems are also therefore difficult to clear when product jams or misfeeds occur or when system adjustments must be made.
The increased speeds at which existing product packaging systems are called to operate presents another problem. For example, interfolding and stacking equipment speed (upstream of stacked product packaging systems) is continually increasing with advancements in paper handling and processing technology. Therefore, many conventional stacked product packaging systems simply cannot be used at the very high product speeds becoming more common in connected paper processing and handling equipment.
The size and length of some product (e.g., logs of stacked paper products, rolls of product, and the like) presents still another problem. For example, many conventional sheet interfolding, web rewinding, product stacking, and other apparatuses produce relatively long logs which must then be packaged. This is particularly true in the paper products industry where a large volume of product is often processed simultaneously. The logs are often packaged, wrapped, bound, or tied with wrapping materials such as plastic sheets, binding straps, paper sheets, cellophane sheets, plastic strips, and the like. In applications in which the logs are particularly large, conventional packaging apparatuses have difficulty in wrapping the logs with potentially large sheets of wrapping material. In particular, it has often been difficult to insert large pieces of wrapping material into the wrapping apparatus without wrinkling, folding or tearing the wrapping material. Additionally, these relatively large sheets of wrapping material can make misfeeds and jamming even more likely.
In light of the problems and limitations of the prior art described above, a new product packaging apparatus and method would be welcome in the art.